The present invention generally relates to a joystick input and control apparatus and a method for using same. The joystick provides control signals for controlling devices, machinery, computer games, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a joystick apparatus that may be configured in various embodiments to provide a multifunction joystick for a particular application and/or for a variety of devices.
Joysticks may be used to provide input control signals for controlling, for example, machinery, devices and computer application programs, such as computer games. A typical joystick has a handle that is pivotally rotatable about a base, producing an output signal corresponding to the angular displacement of the handle about orthogonal “X” and “Y” axes. The output signal from a joystick may typically be an input to a host device, such as a computer, which processes the signal. The signal may be used to control hardware or to provide an input command to a computer software program.
Joysticks are generally designed to function as either on/off devices or proportional devices. Lower-cost on/off devices operate positional switches to provide an indication of whether a minimum displacement of the control handle about one or both axes of the joystick has occurred; and proportional devices provide output signals having a magnitude corresponding to a proportional displacement of the joystick control handle away from a known point, generally its “center” point. Higher performance software applications, such as flight simulators, require the use of joysticks that provide proportional output signals.
In addition to providing X-axis and Y-axis input signals to a computer or other device, some joysticks may additionally provide input signals corresponding to a third input axis, which is commonly referred to as the Z-axis. The Z-axis generally corresponds to the centerline of the control handle of the joystick, and the Z-axis output signal typically is indicative of a rotational angular displacement of the joystick handle about its centerline.
In general, most joysticks may also have electromechanical position sensors to measure rotation of the joystick control handle relative to its central position. In certain joysticks having a shaft and ball, the rotation of the control handle about or linear displacement in the direction of the X-axis and Y-axis may be measured using electromechanical position sensors, such as rotary or linear potentiometers, optical encoders, and the like, which are coupled to the shaft and/or ball in various ways. Optical position sensors may also be used for monitoring the position of a joystick control handle.
Further, joysticks may be used in many different applications. For example, some applications in which joysticks may be used on medical devices, material handling vehicles, mobile electronics for outdoor use, industrial machinery, consumer electronics, gaming, flight simulators and the like. Existing joysticks may have different functions, levels of complexity and/or performance. Some joysticks are relatively simple and provide basic levels of performance. However, due to their simplicity and corresponding relatively low levels of performance, such joysticks may adversely affect the operation of the device. Such simple joysticks have numerous limitations. For example, such joysticks may not be capable of precise and/or accurate control of the devices. Also, some of the simpler joysticks lack adjustability and/or adaptability for different applications. The performance of the device may also be adversely impacted when such a limited joystick is used. Consequently, device operation and/or user satisfaction and/or user safety may be negatively impacted when the joystick is inadequate. Thus, many of the existing joysticks may be inadequate for controlling the performance of a device and/or may cause numerous performance and/or safety problems when operating a device.
Alternatively, other existing joysticks provide much higher performance. However, the increase in complexity with such systems invariably may result in increased costs and/or reliability issues. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a joystick that does not have these limitations.
Therefore, a need exists for a joystick apparatus that may be configured in various embodiments to provide a multifunction joystick for a particular application and/or for a variety of devices.